Talk:Alex Dominguez/@comment-90.152.4.114-20130618115743/@comment-123.24.144.245-20130628152906
CoD writers have a habit of trolling players. Gotta love them, the bastards...Remember Volume 10? When people kept going on and on about how Selene was the killer and being a bitch and etcetera only to find out that she didn't even know it? That's one sign that what it looks like have a pretty good chance of being totally opposite of what you expect. This is a big volume - one with a totally enticing storyline and dangerous killer who, lo and behold, is too clever to reveal himself so easily for you in the first three episodes. Spinnerette is harder to figure out, and she was one of the normal ones compared to Bandages. Expert killer, silent, stealthy, blah blah blah, yes, but you are forgetting that our guy has a pretty good sense of humor. Reed looks like he couldn't crack a smile if he tried. Actually, in that aspect, my money's on Boone as the Firstborn, and I would've believed that if he hadn't been confirmed dead. Oh well, you never know... Firstborn doesn't need to work with the STF to eliminate them. He's got sources of his own if he can go around killing like that for years, and they sure as hell work if Lilith Collins was anything to go by. Running risks? Firstborn isn't the type to run risk, he's the type that makes an elaborate plan and then watches the tragedy in front row seats with buttered popcorn. You tell me, if he was piloting the plane away from San Francisco, would he be hanging around near the passengers? Yeah, you wouldn't either. Besides, there was one parachute under his seat. He's like Natara, a character necessary for the tragedy or a victim to be killed off later. Again, you're forgetting that this guy has Mad Stranger beat in the 'moves ahead' aspect. Everybody suspects him if he isn't around - that's common sense. Firstborn isn't that stupid. He can be, but that'd be my cue to drop CoD, and I don't want to drop CoD until I get to see Maltara and BlaiseBird. Um, yeah, doubling as Reed. Brilliant. Never mind that he's injured and confined to the hospital bed. Even if he gets someone to put bandages around his face and track Elam, that guy would know too much, and that's plain illogical. Sudanese warlord blah blah blah,...how do you know it wasn't Reed who broke Firstborn's spine instead? Highly unlikely, I know, but it's possible. Besides, as I might have said somewhere, don't trust CoD appearances. This guy is the one who doesn't want his own mother to recognize him, and dyeing his hair isn't that far off. I'm thinking that this guy can even be masquerading as Dan Abraham. Lock the real guy up, pretending to be him for a while, wrap his face in a bandage in front of a police station and there you go. Dan's smart, and so is Firstborn. The SCT travels around the world, and so does our guy. The SCT is all dead except Reed, and as we've established, he isn't likely to be Firstborn. Emma...do you really want to go there? Boone has a kind of recycled face, which is a little bit disappointing if we see that this is Firstborn of all people. Oh well, just my opinion, but hope it clears something up and hopefully be true.